herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Factory Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box
Hero Factory Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box was the first Hero Factory book of the Secret Mission series and written by Greg Farshtey. It was released on September 1, 2012. Back cover "As if the escape of Core Hunter from Makuhero City's storage facility wasn't bad enough, our heroes learn that before his incarceration, he stole what is said to be a devastating super-weapon called "the Doom Box". If left unchecked, the Doom Box will destroy anything in its path---even an entire galaxy! Now that the villain has escaped, he is believed to be out to recover the Box's components, build the weapon, and blackmail the galaxy into giving him all the power he's ever craved. And only the heroes of Hero Factory can stop him!" Timeline The events of "The Doom Box" occurred at three different timelines: 5,000 years ago, 4,000 years later which is around the time of the main storyline, and after the events of Breakout. Summary The book begins with what had occurred about five thousand years ago. Four hooded figures (two were known as Deneb and Arctur while the two others were unnamed) were creating an unknown object inside a well of flames in a mysterious stone chamber. When it was completed, they took it out of the well with each using a pair of long metal tongs. The two unnamed beings then step back into the shadows and watch while Arctur gave a close examine of the Doom Box with Deneb marveled at the great power that it'll grant them, however Arctur tells him that the Doom Box will never be used and must be destroyed immediately. Confuse of what Arctur was saying, Deneb attempted to pick up the Doom Box; however he was held and gently pull away by the other beings (who were signaled by Arctur). In frustration, Deneb quickly demanded an explanation from Arctur, who then explained that the Doom Box cannot be turn off and was consider dangerous. After a moment of uneasy silence, Arctur swiftly grab a glowing axe and used its energy to shatter the Doom Box into three pieces. He then spoke with the other two beings about the planets of where the pieces would be taken and kept hidden while unaware that Deneb was carving a map onto a stone wall in the shadows. Heroes Preston Stormer, Dunkan Bulk, and Jimi Stringer are dispatched to capture the notorious villain Core Hunter who is trying to find three pieces of the Doom Box. Bulk arrives at a huge banking planet, where he investigates a recent break-in. Upon finding that someone stole the part of the doom box in the bank, Bulk searches the facility until and finds Core Hunter in the power system of the bank. After a destructive fight, Core Hunter escapes. Meanwhile, Stormer goes to an unnamed planet where criminals trade and buy stolen items. Stormer greets Geb who leads him to an upper room where Stormer sees Core Hunter in another building. Stormer chases the villain and they clash in battle. Core Hunter reaches toward Preston's Hero Core using his Hero Core Remover Tool, but Stormer electrocutes the tool and Core Hunter. Core Hunter dies, but then is revealed to be a decoy, made by the real Core Hunter. Finally, Stringer on a different planet finds many security robots trashed by something or someone. A winged creature charges at Stringer who fires his Sonic Boom Weapon at the beast. The monster is unaffected however as it is deaf. Stringer manages to drive it away, and finds Core Hunter. The two of them agreed to defeat the monster but Stringer realizes it is merely trying to find its way home. Taking it upon his ship, he and Core Hunter release the beast into space. Core Hunter then treacherously launches Stringer into space too. However, the beast saves Stringer and returns him to his ship. After the breakout Core Hunter traveled to Tansari IV. Bulk arrived soon after, and chased Core Hunter off of the planet. Core Hunter then began his operation to retrieve the fragments of the Doom Box. First he he went to Geb, only to find that Bulk and Natalie Breez were already there with the fragment. Core Hunter used anti-gravity devices to retrieve the Doom Box fragment and send Geb into orbit. Bulk fired his Missile Launcher at Core Hunter, but Arctur saved Core Hunter and told him that Heroes were at the fragment located at the mine. Core Hunter rushed off to the mine and retrieved the fragment, putting down a thick layer of artificial dust to cover his tracks. Finally, Core Hunter went to the ship containing the third fragment, which was now junked in a ship graveyard. He hired a band of mercenaries to defend against Alpha 1 Team, who he knew was coming for him. In the cargo bay, Core Hunter assembled two of the fragments but not the third as he had no intention of actually using the Doom Box. In a standoff with Alpha 1, Core Hunter was attacked by Mark Surge who utilized his Electricity Shooter, giving Core Hunter spasms that caused him to accidentally reform the Doom Box. Arctur appeared and offered to take Core Hunter to where the Doom Box was forged, the only place it could be used. Core Hunter accepted, and was teleported there, but soon Arctur and all of Alpha 1 confronted him. After Arctur was killed by Core Hunter, the Heroes goaded the villain into activating the Doom Box, while Breez used the Hero Core Remover Tool to absorb the Doom Box's energies and render it harmless, inadvertently supercharging the weapon. Core Hunter used his tool to incapacitate the Heroes, except for Surge, who he offered a position in his new empire. Surge instead fired his shooter at Core Hunter, causing the villain's powers to fold in on himself, until his body slowly winked out of existence. Characters Heroes * Bulk * Breez * Evo * Furno * Nex * Rocka * Stormer * Stringer * Surge Villains * Core Hunter (presumed deceased) **Core Hunter 'clone' (destroyed) * Geb (presumed deceased) * Jawblade (mentioned only) * Speeda Demon (mentioned only) * Splitface * Thornraxx (mentioned only) * Toxic Reapa (mentioned only) * Unnamed former leader of a robbery gang * Voltix (mentioned only) * Von Nebula (mentioned only) * XT4 (mentioned only) * Three dozens unnamed villains * Unknown numbers of hired mercenaries Animals * An unknown young, deaf metallic-winged creature (listed with a cargo number: XJC-360014) Others * Mr. Makuro * Arctur (deceased) * Deneb (presumed deceased) * Two unnamed ancient reptilian beings (presumed deceased) * Sentinel Mechaniod 411 * A half dozen of unnamed security robots * We Who Serve (a short blue humanoid-like trio of officials of a local planet) * Zib Category:Media Category:Books Category:2012 Category:Secret Mission Series